Oye, Helga!
by S y n t h e s i i s
Summary: Helga siempre tuvo ojos para Arnold y con su regreso cree que así será. Hasta que la llegada de un nuevo y atractivo profesor se interponga en su camino, quien hará todo lo posible por apartarla de su amado "Cabeza de Balón". ¿A quién elegirá Helga?
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas. Lo primero es lo primero y esta será una aclaración sobre el prólogo. La historia la ha pensado mi queridisima y estimada enemiga **Addictivell **jajaja, pero ella por motivos de estudios y más personales no podrá seguirla, así que se la pedí prestada para continuarla yo. Me habló sobre lo que tenía pensado para el ff y pues, concordamos en varios puntos. Así que si les parece conocido el prólogo es por ese motivo. Intentaré ser lo más fiel a la manera como escribe Addi. Y a su idea..._

_Desde aquí te deseo lo mejor prima y que el estudio no te venza. ¡Vamos por ese título! xD (Seguro ni leerás esto u_u)._

_Bien..._

_Los dejo leer ya. _

* * *

**Prólogo**

La preparatoria no le entusiasmaba en absoluto.  
En realidad, nada le apasionaba o le parecía interesante desde que su _ángel de cabellos dorados_ dejó la ciudad para irse a San Lorenzo con sus padres. Recordar aquella despedida le dejaba un apretón incómodo en el pecho que ni comiendo la pizza más deliciosa del mundo, le quitaría.

No fue un adiós triste, sino frío. Y eso es lo que más le molesto en todos estos años, ser lo suficientemente cobarde para no expresarle sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, sin juegos ni titubeos. Ser directa. Decirle "te amo, te amo" sin excusarse luego que era una absurda broma. Pero las cosas sucedieron de otra manera y la idea de no poder explayarse como quiso siempre la escoltó, como un mayordomo lo haría.

-_Ohayo_, Helga.

El asiento junto a la rubia lo ocupo, como de costumbre su mejor amiga. La japonesa no había cambiado en nada; con la diferencia que ahora usaba lentillas y un poleron que casi le pasaba las rodillas.

-Español, Phoebe, español. -La rubia apartó la vista de la ventana para dirigirla hacia su amiga, sin cambiar aquel aspecto de aburrimiento.

-¿Lista para un estupendo nuevo año escolar?

-¿Estupendo?- Helga gestó una mueca reacia. -Torturoso dirás. El último año es el peor, Phoebe, lleno de exámenes para decidir _tu futuro_. Jah, no perderé tiempo es esas cosas.

-Pero Helga, los exámenes no son una pérdida de tiempo como tú dices, sino lo que nos instruye para decidir qué queremos ser. Sé que es difícil para ti dictaminar que quieres ser desde que Ar... ¡Mantecado! -La japonesa corrigió su frase al instante que noto la mirada asesina de su amiga. -Desde que _él_ se fue.

-No sé de qué hablas, Phoebe... y más vale dejar el tema hasta aquí. -Agregó la rubia al notar como la reina Rhonda miraba de vez en cuando hacia ellas.

El parloteo de sus compañeros calló al instante al abrirse la puerta de la sala. Todos, como si su vida dependiese de ello, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos de inmediato. Helga miró el espectáculo con hastío apoyada en su mesa.  
En el umbral se asomó sujeto de gafas, bien peinado y con un aspecto que le recordó el de un cantante de banda indie. Todas al instante quedaron con la boca entre abierta ante aquel _semental_. Helga sólo alzó una ceja sin cambiar de posición.

-¿Y éste quién es?-Preguntó con desdén propio de ella. Una sonrisa, que le pareció bastante falsa, se marcó en el rostro del sujeto.

-Tú debes ser Helga Pataki. -El motivo de los suspiros de las chicas en la clase, se dirigió a los demás luego de brindarle aquella sonrisa que Helga ignoro. Ya la había visto antes. Debía admitir que él era un buen actor; pretender que no la conocía lo hacia a la perfección. -Soy Nathan Marshall, profesor de literatura y su nuevo profesor jefe este año.

-¿Y qué pasó con el profesor Weis? -Interrogó Stinky Peterson alzando la mano al aire.

-El director cree que necesitan a alguien más... "joven" para que los guíe este último año.

Toda la clase comenzó a murmurar entre sí. A Helga le dio gracia escuchar los comentarios de las chicas sobre si su nuevo profesor estaba soltero. Era obvio que alguien así, con aquel aspecto de _"soy el más guapo"_ no estaría disponible para pequeñuelas inmaduras. Volvió a observar el exterior por la ventana haciendo caso omiso al mar de hormonas.

...

Estuvo en el mundo de los pensamientos hasta que el golpeteo de la puerta la trajo de golpe a la realidad. Cosa que le desagrado, seguro es el director, pensó. Y así fue, sin embargo no estaba solo.

Cuando vio entrar a quien por años extraño con todo su corazón, creyó que era uno más de sus sueños. Quiso por impulso y por esos arranques locos ir y comprobar si era por quien había escrito tantos poemas y hecho tantos altares. Ante sus ojos y los de todos, la idea de tenerlo de vuelta era irreal. Un pensamiento efímero. Pro no, allí ante sus ojos se encontraba su cabeza de balón: Arnorld.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Les traigo paz! (?) ¡Buenas! Aquí el primer capítulo de éste ff. Espero tengan piedad y les guste xD Gracias por darle una oportunidad... espero que la diferencia en la manera de escribir mía y la de Addi no se note demasiado. Al fin de cuentas ella escribió el prólogo._

_De antemano gracias por darse el tiempo de leer. No olviden dejar su comentario o mandar un PM si tienen alguna sugerencia, idea o algún consejo. Esto ayuda a ir mejorando la historia.-_

_Yap... Os dejo leer xD._

* * *

_**1.-**_

Si le pidiese describir su primer pensamiento con una palabra, ésta sería _irreal_. Y mientras más lo medita, más cree que es la descripción correcta. Es gracioso o tal vez... no. Pero por quien soñó, años, estaba de vuelta y lo único que pudo decir fue un comentario lleno de sarcasmo. Se golpeo mentalmente y quiso que la tragara la tierra cuando la mirada del _Cabeza de Balón _se fijó en ella luego de su llamada de atención.

No podía evitarlo. Ya era algo inherente a ella. Como su protección cuando se siente vulnerable ante el sentimiento que por tanto tiempo intenta ocultar: su amor por Arnold. Intentó, en vano, no hacerlo y retenerse mordiendo su labio inferior, pero su comentario escapó cual gato escapa de un perro. Motivo de esto, durante toda la clase ni levanto la ceja. Fingió estar dormida manteniendo la cabeza gacha y ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados.

Cuando el timbre del almuerzo sonó, fue la primera en salir a tropezones de la sala hasta el patio. No podía y no quería saludarlo pues su reacción, hasta para ella, sería un completo misterio.

-¿Helga, te encuentras bien? -Le interrogó su amiga cuando a la hora de almuerzo se la encontró camino al comedor.

-Sí, sí... -Respondió brusca meneando la mano de lado a lado para que la oriental dejase de hablar. -Apresúrate, Phoebe y guarda asientos en el comedor. Yo me encargo de las bandejas.

Su orden fue acatada por la pelo azabache, quien apresuró el paso. Helga la siguió con la mirada hasta que oyó a su espalda la voz de Arnold y Gerald, junto a los demás antiguos compañeros.

Irguió la espalda adaptando un aura tensa. Procuro girarse para emitir otro comentario cargando de cizaña con el cabeza de balón como protagonista, mas se detuvo al momento de voltear y encontrarlo frente a frente. Cara a cara.

No saludarlo, no era una opción. Debía hacerlo. Nadie podría librarla de su situación. Pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Se quedo muda.

Fue entonces que su nombre fue llamado por quien menos lo pensó. Y dio las gracias en un suspiro hondo. Giró hacia su izquierda y diviso entre los demás al bien ceñido profesor Marshall. Y aunque deseo que fuese otra persona quien la solicitara, no se negó a ir a su encuentro.

-Eh, Pataki. Te he estado buscando.

Helga miró de reojo, mientras se acercaba al profesor, cómo el grupito junto a Arnold pasaba continuando su entusiasta charla. No evitó fruncir el ceño y mirar a su mayor con un fastidio característico.

-¿Así? ¿Para qué? -Pregunta cruzando los brazos. -¿No se suponía que fingirías que no me conocías? -Insistió aparentando desinterés en la última pregunta.

Una risilla escapó del profesor.

-No pude evitarlo... ¡es tan extraño verte aquí...! -Guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de su delantal blanco correspondiente al que usan los profesores. Helga lo mira con apatía consciente que comenzará un nuevo monólogo. Uno largo y sin sentido como los que lleva a cabo en el trabajo. No entendía bien cómo era que las mujeres se volvían locas por él.

Para Helga, sólo hay una persona que desata la locura en ella y, sin embargo, ni siquiera se atrevió a saludarlo.

-Oh... debo ir a comer. Nos vemos.

Fin de la charla.

...

La hora de clases acabo. Helga acomodó su mochila de mezclilla rosa en su espalda y observó con nostalgia como su amado dejaba la sala acompañado de su mejor amigo. El corazón golpeteando su pecho era cada vez más fuerte mientras examinaba cada contorno en él. En definitiva, el tiempo no lo había cambiando demasiado. Mantenía aquella melena rubia decorada por su gorrita de béisbol, su cabeza de balón y su semblante pasivo. Aquellos ojos amables y dispuestos a ayudar. Y una sonrisa demostrativa de empatía.

_Calma mi agitado corazón, es sólo Arnold...  
Sí, sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero debo controlarme._

Un suspiro lleno de amor se escapó de la rubia, mas no lo dejó salir hasta asegurarse que nadie la viera. Miró hacia todos lados y sacó un collar con un dije en forma de corazón escondido por la ropa que traía puesta. Abrió con cuidado en dije y se deleitó contemplando la foto de su amado. El relicario de cuarto año se volvió un problema y no quería correr riesgos de ser atrapada observándolo.

-_Oh mi amado... al fin te tengo frente a mis ojos para sucumbir en toda esa belleza inmaculada que posees.-_Guardo el collar bajo su ropa, apresurada. Se le hacía tarde para ir al trabajo.

El viejo Bob le había dicho que no podría irse a estudiar a otra ciudad sin antes ganar algo de dinero por su cuenta. De ésta manera tendría dinero guardado para cualquier ocasión,... o eso fue lo que dijo. Helga, claro, no lo cree así. Piensa que es para no tenerla en casa y así disfrutar más a gusto -y sin tener que verle la cara- de su perfecta hermana, Olga.

De todas formas, sobre su futuro no tiene nada decidido.

-Despierta, Pataki.

La borrosa vista de Helga fue volviendo lentamente a la normalidad. No supo en qué momento se sumió en el profundo mundo de los pensamientos. Parpadeó repetidas veces hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Adne, su compañera de trabajo. Una estudiante de otra preparatoria con una obsesión "anormal" hacia el color rosa y el brillo de labio.

-¿En qué pensabas? -Pregunta con sumo interés inclinándose hacia Helga. -Apostaría mi vida a que pensabas en _mi_ Nat. No lo olvides, niña, él es mío.

-Pues te lo regalo, Brillitos. -Masculló Helga con indiferencia y la hizo hacia un lado. Adne no le agradaba del todo, le recordaba a Rhonda, sólo que en versión pelirroja. -Ni me lo menciones.

Agarró la bandeja con dos _frappes_ y leyó el papelito que indicaba a qué mesa debía entregarla. Pasó junto a las otras mesas para llegar a la seis, su destreza con las bandejas ya era la de una experta, sin embargo, pensó que las tiraría al suelo cuando en la mesa que correspondía llevar los frappes, estaba Gerald y Arnold sentados.

_¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo, Destino?_

Se acercó a la mesa como si sus huesos hubiesen sido cambiados por un mecánico y ahora se transformara en un robot. Su paso era robótico y calculado. Su rostro inexpresivo. Se sentía una máquina sacada de la película _Terminator._

Cuando dejó la bandeja en la mesa trago saliva. Sentía una gota de sudor recorrer su espalda.

-Aquí tienen. Dos frappes. Que lo disfruten. Adiós. -Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Arnold alzaba la vista con sorpresa. No esperaba encontrarla allí y lo mismo fue para Gerald.

-¿Helga? -La voz de Arnold resonó en su cabeza. Helga se detuvo. Giró hasta él y cambio de expresión.

-Vaya, pero si es el cabeza de balón y su amigo el chico con cabeza de espagueti.

-No sabía que estabas trabajando aquí-

-O qué trabajaría. -Agregó Gerald interrumpiendo a su amigo con mofa en su comentario.

-Tienes suerte de que no me dejen insultar a los clientes. -Se defendió la rubia arrugando las cejas. Una sonrisa de falsa cordialidad fue el hincapié para que se marchara y continuara con su trabajo.

...

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando terminó su hora de trabajo. Estaba oscuro. Una brisa recorría las calles de Hillwood y las estrellas eran un espectáculo único. Antes de marcharse a su casa, alzó la vista y las contempló con satisfacción desplegando reiterados suspiros.

-Helga.

Bajó la vista encontrándose con Arnold.


End file.
